inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Blue Flames Chapter 20 : A New Adventure!
After the last episode Akuji has fond out who the alien is it was Aiden the strongest alien the planet, he was onder control when, Akuji def eated him in a battle they have splitted there way. Akuji and his team where still practicing for waiting for them next oppenement there new adventure is starting right now! Akuji : Coach Sakuma who is our next oppenement ? Sakuma : Let's see....whe have defeated them all Akuji : YES!!! Sakuma : (Still something tells me we are not done yet) *A guy with a dark cape appeared* ???? : Hello Akuji : Hello who are you? ???? : I'm Sorukia i want to say something to you're coach Akuji : Alright Coach Sakuma! a unknown guy wants to talk with you! *Sakuma is coming* Sakuma : Yeah what is ? Sorukia : We have an expedition for you're team Sakuma : We have no time for you're expedition Sorukia : Do you wanna see Haruna back? Akuji : H-H-Haruna is she st-still alive? Sorukia : Maybe if you going with us to the expedition you will see it Sakuma : Akuji he want to joke us and to send us in his trap Akuji : Ok coach but if Haruna is there? Sakuma : Who knows? Akuji : We accepted you're offer Sakuma : Akuji You know that he will send us to a trap? Akuji :I want to see Haruna back Sorukia : Alright come to our bus *The team is in the bus* Sakuma : Alright let's go ( I have a bad feeling about this) Akuji : Kazuka? *Kazuka was sleeping* Akuji : How can you slee.....p in thi.......... *Akuji and the rest of the team was sleeping* Sorukia : Just like our plan >:) *After the bus they have arrived* Akuji : Huh...what..is it..? Sorukia : You're in our football field you must fight Unlimited Shining and then Ancient Dark Akuji : And if we won? Sorukia : Who knows you will maybe see Haruna? Akuji : Ok let's do this! Come on team! Team : Yes ! Hakuryuu : Hahaha this will be getting interested! Akuji : Give it you're all! *Match started and Izayoi has the ball* Izayoi : Let's do this Hoda : Strong Tower! *Izayoi lost the ball* Hoda : Hakuryuu! Hakuryuu gets the ball Hakuryuu : Seijuu Shining Dragon! Akuji : Atommikuh Dragon Ace! *Both of them are fighting* Hakuryuu : DIE! Akuji : WHat the! WHAAAAA *Akuji failed* Hakuryuu : Storm Hurricane! Kobayashi : Mega ZA HANDO! *Kobayashi failed* *Goal 1-0 for Unlimited Shining* Kobayashi : To strong Akuji : Don't worry Kobayashi! Kobayashi : Alright Kazuka! *Kazuka gets the ball* Kazuka :...... Nitta : You're not gonna score !! Nitta use Strong Tower but failed Kazuka : Hahaha failed action my friend Akuji : Kazuka! *Kazuka kicks the ball to Akuji* Akuji : Nice one! Hakuryuu : Bring it *Akuji dodges Hakuryuu* Hakuryuu : How can this be? Akuji: Whahaha Seidou : Berserker Diaberu! Akuji : Atomikkuh AngelFalco! Seidou : What an older version of the keshin before?! WHAHAHAHAHA this is easy Akuji : I don't think so Eternal Flame Storm! Seidou failed Hebino : I will don't use an hissatsu Hebino catched the ball only with one hand without an hissatsu Akuji : What who are those monsters Sakuma : Hmmm who is that coach? Hakuryuu : Now Seijuu Shining Dragon! White BREATH! Akuji : Arrow Flame V3! Arrow flame failed Akuji : Damn! Kobayashi : God Hand Tiger Fist G4! Kobayashi failed Kobayashi : Whaa! GOAL 2-0 FOR UNLIMITED SHINING Hakuryuu : Fighting with the best of japan is an easy match June : What did you say! Akuji : Calm down, June June : Sorry Captain Akuji : No problem Akuji : I must use it! Hakuryuu has the ball Hakuryuu : Bring it Akuji : Kaguyo! Akuji becomes Kaguyo and his eyes where glowing yellow Akuji Kaguyo : WHAAAAA ATOMIKKUH DRAGON ACE Hakuryuu : BOUND FLAME! Akuji Kaguyo stops the ball Akuji Kaguyo : WHAAAAA Aurora Blast! Hebino : What the NO! GOAL 2-1 FOR THE BLUE FLAMES The first half match is done Akuji Kaguyo : YATTA ! Jason : Good work, Captain Akuji Kaguyo : Thank you Hakuryuu : How can this be! Akuji Kaguyo : Meet my Kaguyo Eye! Hakruyuu : That eye! Hakuryuu : Coach is that?! Coach : Yes, Hakuryuu Hakuryuu : Hmph Interesting now you will see my real play! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA Akuji Kaguyo : WHat the heck! Hakuryuu : Meet my real play of soccer Akuji Kaguyo : Let's see it Match begins and Hakuryuu has the ball Hakuryuu : Let's see this! Hakuryuu's speed is faster then before and get's past of of everbody except Kobayashi Kobayashi : Bring it Hakuryuu : BOUND FLAME! Kobayashi : God Hand Tiger Fist G5 Kobayashi gets the ball Kobayashi : Rese! Rese got the ball Rese : Bring it Hodo : Strong Tower! Rese gets past of strong tower Rese : Fire Strike! Captain let's use an combo hissatsu Akuji Kaguyo: Right ! Akuji Kaguyo : Atomikkuh Dragon Ace! Zero CANNON! Tanatat it's all up to you! Tanatat : Elemental Leaf BREAK! To Be continued This is specialy to all the players who are in the team : THANKS FOR EVERYTHING and for that i will make the second chapter today 2 :D Category:Fanfictions Category:The Blue Flames